1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
An image forming apparatus, which has a housing being an external covering, an image forming unit to form an image on a recording medium, and an image reader unit to read an image formed on an original document, is known. The image forming unit may be stored in a lower position inside the housing, and the image reader unit may be installed in an upper position inside the housing. Further, the image forming apparatus may be formed to have an ejecting space, in which the recording medium with the image formed thereon is ejected, in a position between the image forming unit and the image reader unit, and an opening, through which a user can access the ejecting space to pick up the recording medium ejected therein, on a front side of the housing.
Further, the image forming apparatus may have an operation unit, through which the user enters information and instructions for the image forming unit and the image reader unit, arranged on the housing. The operation unit often includes an electric circuit board and may be arranged in an upper position with respect to the ejecting space to form an upper edge of the opening.
With the ejecting space to catch the ejected recording medium, in order for the user to reach and pick up a smaller-sized recording medium from the ejecting space easily, the housing may be configured to have an upper section, which includes a ceiling plane of the ejection space and the upper edge of the opening above the ejecting space, to be vertically swingable. When the ceiling section with the upper edge of the opening swings, the ejecting space may be more largely exposed, and the user may access the ejected recording medium easily.